


Secret

by Kirsten



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Friendship, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: Ruling at Bebbanburg is not what Uhtred expected. Finan is there to distract him.
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarlotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/gifts).



> A late entry for #TLKFFF2020 round two, for the prompt “Finan/Uhtred, choking.” No archive warnings apply, but please read the tags and proceed at your own risk.
> 
> This story is the filthiest thing I've written in almost nine years. It's almost pure porn and it would not exist without SolarLotus, to whom I owe many, many, many thanks, both for all the porn and the porn coaching! This is entirely your fault. :D
> 
> Thank you as well to the Enablers – you know who you are and ILU. <3

Uhtred had not thought much of what it would be to rule Bebbanburg. He had thought only of securing an army to take it, had imagined a hundred ways to conquer it. He had thought of the long, slow march north, across rivers, across hills and valleys. He had thought of the enemies they might encounter along the way, the battles they might have to fight, for he had expected first his uncle and then his cousin to send spies to watch them, and then armies to stop them. He had imagined clawing his way across the country, had buried his men and his friends and his brothers a thousand times in his dreams.

If he had thought of ruling, and what it might mean, he had thought vaguely of silver, the payments due to the lord of the land, and of hunting. He had pictured Gisela and his children riding through the great gates and then feasting them in the hall, and when Gisela had died, he had thought of restoring his lands for his children, so that he might see their line established once again in power. He had even wondered what it would be like to welcome Aethelflaed or Edward or even Alfred as his allies, had wanted Alfred especially to be impressed by Bebbanburg, for she was mighty and impregnable, and she was his, and they were not of Alfred’s England.

But he had not imagined… letters. Endless letters, from kings and queens of England and Scotland, from Frankia, from Rome and Constantinople, from Denmark and Norway and beyond. He had not anticipated petitions from the Church, or from the thegns of his lands, or the peasants in the village below the fortress. Ruling, it seemed, involved a lot of listening, and was an act of service in its own way.

He had watched Alfred and Edward rule for many years, had seen the crown weigh heavily upon them, a burden from beginning to end. He had not imagined that he would face the same task, for he was merely a lord, but he had forgotten that they were surrounded by enemies. The Scots lay to the north, the Danes to the south, and the west, and to the east from the sea. Northumbria stood alone, as it always had, and Uhtred was a king in all but name. 

“Oh, I have been a fool,” Uhtred muttered to Finan, as he tossed aside yet another scroll from the monks on Lindisfearena. They complained about everything from whores to drunk fishermen to raids from the Scots at least once a week, and Uhtred had begun to spend his increasingly sleepless nights contemplating an alliance with the Scots, or a monk-killing raid of his own.

Finan was sprawled out on the furs in front of the fire in Uhtred’s room, a cup of ale in hand. It was late. He had been out scouting the country with Sihtric and Osferth these past two weeks and they had returned only that morning. Uhtred was glad of it, for he had missed them, though he would never admit that to them, nor to anybody else. Finan had guessed it, anyway, if the grin he had given Uhtred before they embraced were any indication.

“You want my advice?” asked Finan.

“Always,” said Uhtred.

“You should forget all of that and come over here.” Finan patted his lap and winked. “I have something much better for you to do.”

Uhtred rolled his eyes. “Such as what?”

“Me,” Finan said with a laugh. “I have been out on the road for weeks, on your order, I might add. I think that you owe me a little something.”

Uhtred laughed and shook his head. “It is late,” he protested, because it was. The sky had darkened into night while Uhtred had been buried in his scrolls, although he did not think that excuse would wash with Finan.

And it didn’t; Finan shot him a scornful look and pointed at the furs beside him. “Get over here,” he commanded, and Uhtred smiled, and shrugged, and went.

Finan grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down onto his knees, then grabbed Uhtred around his waist and dragged him across until he lay on top of Finan’s chest. Finan kept his arms looped around Uhtred’s back to hold him in place, and Uhtred rested his forearms either side of Finan’s head.

“There,” said Finan, quiet and satisfied. He smiled at Uhtred. “Isn’t that better?”

“Much,” said Uhtred, and kissed him. Finan’s mouth was hot and tasted a little like ale, though that had never bothered Uhtred. Everything about Finan was familiar and comforting, from the way he splayed a hand over Uhtred’s lower back to the way he cupped the back of Uhtred’s neck with the other. Finan’s kisses were possessive, demanding of all Uhtred’s attention, and Uhtred gave it gladly and let Finan have his way.

They kissed for a long time. Finan wrapped a hand in Uhtred’s hair and pulled his head to the side to expose his jaw and throat, and Uhtred shivered when Finan began to lick and bite the skin beneath his ear.

“So soft here,” Finan muttered. He sounded intoxicated. “You are too soft.”

“You say that every time,” Uhtred said, tilting his head back even further, all the better to get more of Finan’s mouth on him. He tugged at Finan’s beard a little and opened his mouth to make a point, but Finan pulled him back down to kiss him again before he had a chance to speak. He forgot the words he would have spoken; even after so many years, Finan’s kisses could steal the breath from his body and the thought from his head. 

Finan had begun to bite and nibble at his lips, and then he lifted a hand and slid two of his fingers into Uhtred’s mouth for Uhtred to suck. He pushed them deeper and rubbed them over Uhtred’s tongue, his eyes almost black and his lips reddened and kiss-bruised. “I want your mouth on me.”

Uhtred smiled and removed Finan’s fingers from his mouth. He kissed them carefully. “And what will I get in return?” 

“What I give you,” Finan said, and his voice was low and roughened by lust.

That made Uhtred shiver, for it was an answer that promised much and satisfied always. He let Finan push him down to settle between Finan’s legs, and he laughed when Finan pushed away his trousers in haste.

Finan’s hips jumped a little when the cool air hit his cock. It was stiff and already damp at the tip, and Uhtred dripped his head to taste it, a burst of salt on his tongue. He licked and kissed his way down the shaft, traced the vein with his lips and then his fingers. He cupped Finan’s balls, hot and tight already, and lowered his head to kiss them. Then he looked up at Finan, whose face was flushed. He had cast aside his shirt and lay back with his hands fisted in the furs, and his warm brown eyes glinted with danger and intent. 

He had bitten his lips even darker, Uhtred noted, for he had stifled all of his sounds, as had been their habit since Uhtred had become the lord of Bebbanburg. He had gained power and status, but it had made their silence more imperative, not less.

Uhtred was made melancholy by the thought of it. He sighed and rested his chin on Finan’s hip, and he stroked a hand over Finan’s belly and cock. Their love would always be hidden; it would never be celebrated or known by their friends and their brothers. It would never be held up to the light as amber before the sun.

Finan seemed to sense his sadness, for he grasped Uhtred’s hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Uhtred smiled at him for the gesture, and then at the sight of him, at the way candlelight bounced off his skin and showed off his strength. A breeze from the window flickered shadows across Finan’s body and Uhtred kissed his hip, sucked a bruise there and scraped his teeth over the mark. It would last a day or perhaps more, Uhtred thought with satisfaction, and Finan would remember who put it there as he went about his business.

But that was too much for Finan, it seemed. “Come on,” Finan said, and he reached down and took hold of his own cock. He rubbed it gently against Uhtred’s cheek. “You’re teasing me.”

“Of course I am teasing you,” Uhtred laughed. “You are my plaything.”

“Oh, think again, my lord,” said Finan, and he wrapped his hand in Uhtred’s hair and pulled him back into place.

Uhtred went willingly, with a smile on his face. He opened his mouth and took the head of Finan’s cock between his lips, his hands around Finan’s balls again. He sucked his way down and took Finan deeper, hungry for him as always in ways that he hadn’t been hungry for another since Gisela. He had wrestled with this act, the first time Finan asked it of him, and then he had remembered that there was nobody he trusted more than Finan, who was his shield-brother and his protector, his co-conspirator of a thousand madnesses or more. Finan would not shame him for his lust, would instead revel in it and take it as a gift. 

“For it is a gift,” Finan had reassured him that first time, when they were crazed and fearful after a battle, and he had touched Uhtred’s lips with his fingertips. “You would do this for no other man, I know.”

“I would not,” Uhtred swore, and their kisses that night had been as fierce and as passionate as their hands were careful of each other’s battle hurts.

The memory was precious and Uhtred let himself sink into it as he sank down on Finan’s cock, over and over and over. Finan’s hand remained tangled in his hair, a comforting weight even as Finan grew more demanding and his other hand joined the first. He began to fuck up into Uhtred’s mouth and Uhtred relaxed and let it happen, content to be Finan’s plaything, as Finan had wanted – as Finan always wanted, Uhtred thought, and he deliberately hummed his amusement around Finan’s cock.

Finan swore. “Uhtred,” he groaned under his breath, and Uhtred’s own cock throbbed when Finan’s grip tightened on his head and held him still while Finan pushed into his throat. Uhtred gagged and Finan let him move backwards for a few seconds and breathe. Then Finan pushed deep again, and again, and again. Uhtred was overwhelmed by Finan, and his eyes grew wet as Finan carefully and methodically choked him on his cock. 

All thought had fled. He was nothing but this act, a servant of Finan’s pleasure. He was vaguely aware when Finan’s movements became unsteady, when Finan pulled his hair and tilted his head back, when Finan whispered, “Uhtred, look at me.”

Uhtred tried, but his vision had blurred, and Finan’s beloved face was lost to the haze. That was when Finan’s cock spurted into his mouth, Finan’s come on his tongue and spilling over his lips. Uhtred swallowed what he could and did not worry about what he couldn’t, for he knew that even after all these years Finan still enjoyed the sight of him undone and beyond reason, beyond dignity. He suckled at Finan’s slowly softening cock and then let it slip from his mouth, and his eyes slid shut when Finan’s gentle hands stroked across his head and his cheeks.

“Come up here,” Finan said, and Uhtred let himself be drawn up until he lay once again across Finan’s chest and they were face to face. Finan’s eyes were sleepy and satisfied, and his smile was warm and lazy. He caressed Uhtred’s sticky lips with his thumb; Uhtred kissed it instinctively.

“I am a mess,” Uhtred said, shocked as always by the hoarseness of his voice after performing such service for Finan.

“My mess,” said Finan, possessive as ever, and he slipped a leg between Uhtred’s and nudged Uhtred’s still-hard cock with his thigh. “What are you going to do about that?” he asked, and he shifted his thigh again.

Uhtred’s hips jerked and Finan took pity on him, or so it seemed, for he reached down and helped Uhtred to push down his trousers. Uhtred’s cock ached, but Finan didn’t touch it. Instead he gripped Uhtred’s arse and urged him to thrust down, to grind his cock on Finan’s thigh, to hump like a dog.

Uhtred flushed when Finan’s intent became clear, and he bit his lip and pressed his forehead to Finan’s broad shoulder. “Finan,” Uhtred whispered, but he could not bring himself to beg.

“Shush,” Finan murmured, and he stroked a hand up Uhtred’s spine, over his shoulders, over the back of his neck to cup his head. “Just like this, Uhtred.”

There was love in Finan’s voice, in his touch, and Uhtred’s heart beat faster, the foolish thing. It fed on Finan’s love for him, and on his love for Finan. He moved his hips in time with Finan’s coaxing hands. It was not easy, for his cock slipped and slid over Finan’s skin, until Finan pressed at the small of his back and his hips and stomach trapped his cock against Finan’s thigh. And he was embarrassed by the act, felt simultaneously diminished and aroused by it; he pushed his hot, blushing face into the curve of Finan’s neck, and he clutched at Finan’s arm for reassurance.

But Finan had never let him feel shame in their time together, and he did not allow it now. “Do not hide,” Finan said, and he tugged at Uhtred’s hair.

Uhtred hesitated and almost refused, for surely he had reached the limit of what he would do for Finan when they were together like this. Then Finan pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Uhtred found his courage again. He lifted his head and met Finan’s eyes, and Finan greeted him with a smile.

“There you are,” he said, and he drew Uhtred close and into a deep, endless kiss.

Uhtred decided to forget himself, then. He focused on the pleasure Finan gave him, the joy he felt in these precious moments with Finan. Such moments were too few, and their suffering too great; their lives were too often weighted towards horror. He let Finan’s touches and kisses carry him away from his life in Bebbanburg, away from his lands and his duties and the burden that was his almost-crown, and he let himself forget the losses and the grief that stole so much of their time.

But still, it was not easy. “If it helps,” Finan said, “pretend you’re fucking me,” and Uhtred laughed breathlessly over his lips.

Uhtred did not know why, but it did not take very long after that. He did think about fucking Finan, a thought that brought a moan to his lips, for that was something they had never attempted. Privacy and time had been too scarce, and they had been content to share hands and mouths, but Bebbanburg afforded them more safety than they had enjoyed in years. They had time to lie with each other and linger over their touches. They could put their hands and mouths all over each other, wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted – and it was that which undid him and forced a groan from his lips as his cock spilled all over Finan’s thigh.

Finan gentled him through it, of course. He pulled back from their kiss as Uhtred spilled, and when Uhtred opened his eyes again he found Finan’s gaze locked on his face, his expression fascinated and hungry. Uhtred did not mind. If their positions had been reversed, he would have done the same to Finan. He did not resist when Finan rolled them onto their sides so that they were face to face in front of the fire, their arms around each other and their legs entwined.

Finan kissed Uhtred’s cheeks, his lips, his eyes. Uhtred laughed wearily. “Stop.”

“Make me,” Finan said with a wink, a joke and a challenge all at once.

Uhtred considered it briefly, but he was caught out by a yawn. “I decline,” he mumbled, for sleep had finally approached, and he did his best to pull Finan closer into his arms.


End file.
